Wake up!
by robotsftw232
Summary: Saotome Kanzaki witnessed something he doesn't think he will ever forget... Will his new adoptive family be able to help him out? Devil fruit powers, AU setting, school... OC/Kidd, OC/Law, Doffy/Crocodile


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Welcome, welcome!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prison transfer

It's cold. Was there a better way to describe it? Numb red fingers, slowly turning purple scrunched into fists inside his sleeves. He wasn't used to such temperatures, the place he came from was always hot and sunny. Scorching sands and lack of breeze; a summer island. Alabasta felt so far away now... hell, it was!

A cold flake of white fell, blowing into his face and landing on his nose. He rubbed it away, annoyed with the bitter iciness of the whole terrain. He scuffed his damp boots on the icy path he stood on, kicking up plates of ice and enjoying the crunchy noise it made. That was at least one up-side to his predicament.

He looked up to the stormy grey sky, watching as his breath made clouds of steam and travelled upward. It was getting dark, _already? _He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped a button, bringing up the locked screen page and read the time. _17:06pm. _He sighed, he was sure he was suffering from a depression caused by lack of sunlight.

He turned and eyed up the building in front of him, one of many lined in a pretty row. They would have been identical, time had aged some of the houses more than others, paint on the outside walls of each house was different. Some houses had well tended gardens, others were full of weeds, some had no plants at all and were filled with coarse pea-shingle.

He sighed, approaching the house directly in front of him. It was red-brick, charming. The front garden was open and inviting, a tidy lawn and a decorative plum blossom tree; all covered in an untouched layer of snow. The only parts of the garden touched were the small stepping stones which crossed over the lawn, each empty of snow and ice showing their slippery black stone.

The whole property looked like a picture meant for a Christmas cake. It irked him as he got closer to the building, stepping on the first stone that marked the path towards the house's entrance. Despite his distaste he couldn't help but take care in crossing the garden, not watching to disturb the beautifully formed layer of white – easier said than done but he managed crossing the lawn without touching the white formation smothering the grass.

He stood awkwardly for a minute, trying to decide what his next move should be. He glared at the door, it was painted a dark colour, not quite brown and not quite black. Another nicety about the house. He knocked upon the wood, much more forcefully than he intended. It was seconds before the door was forcefully opened and he was grabbed by the sleeve.

He heard the door close behind him and he barely had time to kick off his shoes before he was marched into the living room by his white-haired elder. He was let go, or rather – he was pushed into a plush green armchair. He gulped as his captor sat across from him, a dark-haired woman by his side on a sofa which matched his own seating arrangement.

Amber eyes bore into him and he subtly ignored them as best as he could, taking instead to watch the chandelier about their heads as it twinkled beautifully. He could tell they wanted answers from him but he wasn't sure how confident he was on giving them, even if he had wanted to. He felt lost and, it hurt.

"You should talk to us, Kanzaki," The woman said, her eyes pierced into him too but not as harshly as the man's did. He sighed, ignoring her as best he could. He heard her sigh too and he closed his eyes, slightly ashamed with himself. "It's okay to be upset but you need to help us understand, we aren't mind readers..."

"Get talking, brat," A gruff voiced barked, his eyes flew open and he ogled the white-haired man incredulously. He stared right back unblinking, the smoke from the two cigars in his mouth smoking away silently between his teeth. He watched the red embers glow brighter as the man took another drag on the foul-smelling stubs. He sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about," he insisted, meeting with the woman's gaze this time rather than the man's. "Nothing that you can't already imagine that I'm feeling," he rubbed his left eye groggily. It was difficult to talk, he felt tired. Not the tired that one could expect from lack of sleep but more as if, he was worn out, mentally.

He watched the woman purse her lips slightly and nod, it was clear she wanted to question further and was holding herself back. He looked at the man and blinked at his change in posture; he was idly leant back on the sofa, hand holding his cigars as he puffed them slowly. He exhaled and blew thick rings of smoke upwards, each one touching the ceiling and dispersing slowly.

They were so different from each other, the man broad-shouldered and a hard expression where as the woman was petite, kind and mild. They were both police officers, his temporary guardians. He didn't know much about them and he didn't intend to, if he played his cards right he would be passed on to another conceded family.

It would have been a nicer situation if it had all been planned, Kanzaki's arrival to North Blue. He didn't have a mother or a father, his mother had a one night stand during an evening of intoxication. He never got to meet her, she had died during child-birth. She had only had one living relative who took care of Kanzaki for 12 years.

After that he'd been with several foster families, moved from several houses, slept in several different beds. All in the delightfully sandy landscape Alabasta had to offer. His home. His heart gave a painful twinge and he looked at the carpet, beige. _Home. Where the hell is home anyway? _Smoker and Tashigi had taken him in, gave him a bed, he knew it was temporary but for how long?

He shrugged it off, refusing to think about his situation. He turned to look at Smoker again and was surprised to find the man on his feet. He stared down at him and exhaled smoke from his nose, the way he stared made Kanzaki feel like he was almost being read, examined. He squirmed slightly in the once comfortable arm chair. He was beyond eager to leave the two nosey law-enforcers.

Smoker turned away, heading out of the room towards the hallway. He paused in the and looked at Kanzaki, "come on," he said. Kanzaki oggled after the white-haired beast as he left the room, disappearing into the hallway they had entered before-hand. He continued to sit there until a not-so-subtle cough and sharp glace from the woman had Kanzaki scrambling after the male police officer.

He stared at the huge back of the man once he'd caught up, watching the muscles ripple under his white t-shirt. Kanzaki was only a head or two shorter than him which made he swell up slightly in pride. He didn't like the idea of being over-powered by the intimidating male leading their path. They passed the genkan*, the kitchen and the staircase to the first floor towards a part of the house that Kanzaki hadn't seen so far. _Interesting._

The door they approached on the far end of the corridor wasn't like the many others, it was taller and made from a solid material – a fire-proof door. Kanzaki swallowed in anticipation, whatever this man, Smoker had to show or tell him was going to be behind the door to an evidently well-protected room. When Smoker opened the door and moved to the side for Kanzaki to enter he felt his insides shrivel in disappointment.

It wasn't as spectacularly interesting as he thought it would have looked.

Scratch that – it look down right boring, no interesting maps or pictures of victims pinned to walls in a time-line affair. Nothing of interest. _How disappointing... _The door had plain, boring painted walls, another shade of beige that the house consisted of to torment his curiosity. There were a few file cabinets made from a wood – probably oak or something of the like, a few swivel chairs and an enormous desk that was completely bare bar from a picture frame (probably with his wife inside of it) and a single fountain pen laid on the horizontal.

Smoker seated himself behind the desk and motioned for Kanzaki to take one of the chairs the opposite side, he obliged hesitantly. Smoker wheeled over to a cabinet on the far left side of the room and pulled from it an incredibly boring-looking file which he placed on the table between them when he'd returned to his place. He was wearing thin-rimmed glasses now which made Kanzaki blink in confusion. _When did he put those on?_

He opened the file and Kanzaki was immediately greeted with pictures he didn't desire to see, he scrunched his eyes shut and turned his head away. He clutched his mouth just as a he retched dryly. _So much blood... _He coughed violently, opening his eyes to look up at Smoker through watery eyes, the man did nothing to comfort him nor did he look phased by the reaction Kanzaki gave.

"It's time you started talking about _this-_"He jabbed the pictures inside of the file with his index finger. "Otherwise nothing can be done for you, brat." Smoker gritted out around a pair of fresh cigars, he lit them with his hands cupped around his lighter. Drawing on them heavily and exhaling he never broke contact with the rapidly paling teen before him.

Kanzaki breathed in shakily, his palms sweated heavily as he trembled. He couldn't believe what was happening. After opening and closing his mouth several time he took a deep breath and spat out his accusation, "you don't seriously believe that I had something to do with this!?" He stood, gritting his teeth as he slammed his hand onto the file in his rage.

The look Smoker gave him was anything but friendly. Snuffing out his anger he slowly returned to his seat in defeat, clutching his hands together in his lap. _Talk about taking a bullet... _His attention was drawn to Smoker again as the white-haired man coughed slightly, forest green irises met with amber.

"No," Smoker admitted, watching as the 17 year old gaped at his like a dying fish. "But I believe you're too scared to tell us the truth. Why?" Smoker asked, his composure hadn't changed in the slightest but Kanzaki had the distinct feeling he had softened up slightly in his questioning.

His breaths came much easier now he knew he wasn't being labelled with the accused, he swallowed before sitting upright in his seat and meeting Smokers gaze evenly. He didn't realise his lips had started moving before the words in his mind left his mouth in a flurry, "She-She told me not to tell anyone," Kanzaki said, tearing his gaze away from the elder's and biting his lip.

Smoker didn't need to guess whom Kanzaki was talking about.

**Holly- Kyaaaaaa! I'm formulating pretty little ideas in my mind for this story, I hope you guys will like it :)**

*Genkan is a place beyond the front door to remove your shoes


End file.
